Lost, But Not Forgotten
by A-HWriting
Summary: Timo, a Latios, is enraged when an evil team kidnapped his sister Tia, a Latias. He sets of to find her and to avenge the deaths of their parents that died to the some villainous hands, five years ago. *WRITTEN BY H*


Prologue

 _Late morning sunlight filtered through the trees, dappling the forest floor with patches of warmth. Fletchlings sang and Furett nosed about the brush for barriers. Sawsbuck observed with a watchful eye as their young Deerling frolicked. It was, in short, the perfect day._

 _Then, in the middle of the peace and silence, a shriek rang out. Bird Pokémon started and flew away from the sound._

" _Alec! Leave me!" Shouted a Latias. "Go! Save the children!" She was restrained by an electrically charged net which bound to a tree. Every time she moved, a shock rippled through her frail looking body. She streaked again._

" _Alexa! No!" Shouted a Latios, Alec. Behind him coward a smaller Latios and Latias. Alec shoved his children behind him into the brush and charged toward his wife. As he did so, two dark shapes emerged from the trees. One, short and slender, was human. The other, humongous and snake-like, was the ruler of Dragons, Rayquaza._

 _Alec reached his wife and slowly extended his forearm to his half fainted wife. He felt so helpless; if he attempted to use a move on the bindings, it was almost certain that he would hurt her. "Alexa!" He shouted in desperation. "Alexa!" Then he whispered as tears began to form in his eyes, "Stay with me!"_

 _Meanwhile, the shadowy human raised her arm and whispered to her partner, barely audible through the level of sounds in the forest, "Dragon Pulse." Rayquaza nodded, opened his mouth and began to charge a silent attack. The huge dragon was just about to release it when the young Latios sprang from his hiding place and shrieked "DADDY!"_

 _Alec turned just in time to see the towering Dragon before him, about to release the Super-Effective move. Luckily for him, Rayquaza also started at the shout and waver for a moment before the human beside him yelled at it, "Never mind him go, GO!" With a mighty roar, Rayquaza released the Dragon Pulse. A blinding blue stream of light rushed at Alec. He threw his hands in front of his face and shouted "Protect!" A purple-ish bubble surrounded him and Alexa and absorbed the beam of light coming at them, all while the young Latios watched from his vintage point above the bushes._

 _Alec turned to him, still struggling to keep up the protective bubble. "Take Tia and run!" he shouted at his son. "Get as far away from here as you can! Find Aura!" The young one hesitated. "Go! Run!" Alec shouted. "I'll find you later!" Alec flinched as another Dragon Pulse hit the protective bubble. He turned to face Rayquaza for and narrowed his eyes. He quickly glanced at where his son had been. Now, there was nothing, but he could see a red and blue blur racing through the forest. '_ _ **At least the children are safe.**_ _' he thought, then turn his full attention to the fight at hand._

 _His fathers words echoed through Timo's had as he raced through the forest, clinging tight to his sister's hand. '_ _ **Take Tia and run! I'll find you later! Find Aura! Run!**_ _' He didn't know what 'aura' was, all he knew was his mother was hurt, his father was in trouble, and they had to run. Panic rushed through him. Run where?_

 _Bangs and explosions echoed far behind them and Timo could here the occasional human speak, even though he didn't understand it. He didn't look back. Looking back bent pausing; pausing met slowing down; slowing down meant being closer to the danger. Next to him his sister gasped "Timo!"_

" _What?" he asked, not stopping._

" _I can't… breathe!"_

 _Timo stopped short, pulling Tia to as well. "Hurry!" he breathed, catching his breath as well. He glanced back the way they had come. All he could see where dim multicolored flashes of light an the occasional roar. Then suddenly, there was nothing._

 _Complete science._

 _Tia grasped Timo's other hand. "T-timo?" she asked. "What happened?"_

" _I-I don't know." Timo answered, suddenly cold. "Maybe Dad won?"_

" _Maybe we should wait for him here then." Tia reasoned. Timo nodded solemnly and led his sister to the nearby brush. Not letting go of her hand, he dug a hole, big enough for them to squeeze through, then proceeded to hollow out the rest of the bush, all while clutching his sister close._

 _When the makeshift shelter was built, Timo lay down exhausted; Tia did likewise. She looked into her older brothers stern red eyes and asked with little feeling in her voice "They're gone, aren't they?" tears started to form in the corners of the large, golden eyes._

 _Timo broke eye contact with her and looked at the crude shelter's floor. Tia began to cry openly and Timo embraced her._

 _They remained that way all night._


End file.
